


Magic Carpet Ride

by twistedcow (Holycowbrowniekitty)



Series: Twisted Drabbles [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycowbrowniekitty/pseuds/twistedcow
Summary: Kalim invites Floyd on a magic carpet ride.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Kalim Al-Asim
Series: Twisted Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Magic Carpet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Floyd and Kalim on a magical carpet

“Ah, perhaps my eyes do not deceive me after all, Azul.”

“Indeed Jade, neither do mine.”

“Not a broom.”

“Neither a bird.”

“ **Kalim, get down immediately!** ”

Kalim looked slightly over the edge and waved back at Jamil, who was furiously moving his arms in every direction. “Floyd, look, they’re waving at us! Hey Jamil!” he cried out, flashing a most wonderful smile. While Jamil had repeatedly told him not to bring his carpet to class, he didn’t seem to mind now.

“Woah, Azul and Jade look so tiny~ Like little shrimps~”

“Hahaha, you’re right. Don’t you feel all your troubles _flying_ away when you’re up here,” Kalim said as he sat up again, straightening his back before he let himself fall in the folds of the carpet.

“Y’know, this is actually kind of scary but really fun, so I don’t mind,” Floyd answered, letting his upper body hang over the fringe of the carpet. His arms fluttered in the wind, his legs jutting out on the opposite side. “It’s more fun than flying on brooms at least~”

“I knew you’d think so! Who cares about having a broom license when you can drive this baby,” the boy answered, patting the fabric lovingly. “To be honest, I almost forgot I had it,” Kalim sheepishly laughed. It was true that he only remembered his childhood aspirations of becoming a master carpet driver after he accidentally stumbled upon it while rummaging through his closet for his magical pen. As if the carpet understood his neglect, it started to throw him around, eliciting small cries of surprise. “Whoa boy, I’m sorry, keep quiet will you!” he tried to soothe, but accidentally landed belly first on Floyd’s back as he tried to find his balance, making the latter burp out an unholy sound.

“Ah, sorry Floyd, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

He struggled back up and looked at the taller one with concerned eyes. “Hm, you’re surprisingly heavy for an otter,” Floyd mused as he rolled onto his back and carefully pushed himself up to face the little one.

“Haha, that’s because of Jamil’s food! His cooking is really good and nutritious, really helps you build up muscles! You should try some!” While he wasn’t really worried about Floyd’s general condition, considering the guy could keep up with him when it came to dancing, he still wanted to invite him.

“Nah, that sea snake hates me~” Floyd yawned, leaning back on one arm and lazily looking down upon the otter.

“Aw, that’s just his face. He never said he hated you. Just that I should stay away from you haha!” Kalim smiled. “But you know, I think you’re a good guy.”

Floyd raised an eyebrow. It was the first time he heard someone say that. Without intended sarcasm. It filled him with a strange feeling, like an urge to…

 _Oh man, did I say something weird?_ Kalim stared at his flying partner who had just gone quiet and was glaring at him intensely. Suddenly his hands shot out and grabbed his neck, the force of the heavier one pushing him down on the carpet, which was struggling in vain against the attack on its master.

“If I’m really such a good guy, I can squeeze you a little bit, can’t I, otter?” Floyd asked, a grin face-wide.

Kalim looked up at him with wide eyes. _If he wanted a hug, his neck might not be the most comfortable place though?_

“Wouldn’t it be easier to hug my chest instead of my neck? Here,” Kalim said as he spread his arms wide open. An indescribable jolt flickered through Floyd. After what seemed like an eternity to both of them, his face softened, let go, and threw himself in Kalim’s arms.

“Haha, you’re so interesting”

“Am I? Well thanks!” Kalim giggled, gladly letting his hands wander around the taller one’s back.


End file.
